


home sweet bunker

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is a Softie, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, Gen, the fucking BEE LAMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while, but he moves in eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home sweet bunker

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #86: Surprise
> 
> i actually found that bee lamp after a lazy google search once and i needed to include it somewhere in an spn fic so here you are

Dean evidently interpreted Castiel’s silence for disapproval, because he was quick to say, “I’m sorry if the color’s wrong. I just figured no one really minds blue, but if you don’t like it we can get you some new ones.”

The comforter and sheets upon the mattress were, indeed, blue; a moderately vivid shade, deep and calming, with white-and-blue pillow coverings to match. And there were two pillows, fresh and plump, a great luxury considering only this morning he had no pillows at all. Suddenly he could feel that hard floor underneath him again, pushing up into the softness of his body and making ache places Castiel hadn’t even been aware humans _felt._

“I love it.” Castiel ventured further into the bedroom he’d been given, pausing in front of the little table next to the bed. Deep within the bunker as they were, there were no windows to give off any natural light, so each room came equipped with varying lamps and overhead lighting. Castiel had a few up on his ceiling, but the lamp on the nightstand was what was currently casting the room in a friendly shade of gold.

He might have expected an old industrial thing, something squat and metal and humming, but instead the lamp beside Castiel’s bed was decidedly modern. It had a dark wooden base and a gently curving stand, but the shade was what made Castiel smile. A simple conical shape, cream background, and three teeny, yellow silhouettes of bumblebees. “Dean, what’s this?”

Castiel could hear the embarrassment in his friend’s voice when he replied, “Yeah, I probably went a little overboard at Walmart. There’s a bunch of new towels in the bathroom for you, too.”

“Did you pick this out for me?” Castiel asked, touching the warm lampshade.

“Uh-huh. I dunno, the lamps they got around here are so janky, and I thought you’d appreciate something more . . . homey?”

Castiel smiled, unable to reign in his quiet amusement, and Dean groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a big ol’ softy. Go ahead and laugh.”

Castiel sat down on the edge of his bed, silently relishing in the way the mattress sunk and cradled his weight. He continued to watch the bee lamp, something rosy and warm blossoming in his chest.“I like soft, Dean. I haven’t experienced much of it.”

“Yeah?” Cautiously, Dean stepped forward, nudging between Castiel’s knees. His hands stroking through Castiel’s hair were kind and firm and so, so welcome.

“Yes. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Dean.”

“Don’t thank me, Cas. It’s the least I could do.”

Castiel just shook his head and continued to smile.


End file.
